In the Chaos of Battle
by lilgenious
Summary: In the chaos of battle, Camelot loses one of its own. However, it is during the chaos of battle that difficult decisions are made to save a life.


_**AN:**_ I wrote this little story for Camelot Drabble on livejournal and decided to publish it ahead of scheduled posting because I might not be able to do so otherwise. Unfortunately, I have been quite sick in my real life and have been focusing much of my attention on that instead of writing. That said, this little story is based on a far larger series that I have yet to publish, and is inspired by a scene that I had written in the first novel. Due to the fact that I find this snippet rather interesting, I am going to focus my attention on writing an expanded version of this story and will have it published here once it is finished.

The prompt I wrote this for was "Chaos"

* * *

The Pendragon banner was burning. King Arthur had defended the last remaining stronghold in Camelot with the bravery and military precision expected of a warrior, but it had come at a cost. The young king lay dying and for the first time in his life, Merlin felt powerless to do anything about it. Now, the very emblem of the king was in flames. It was a sign of defeat and many of the soldiers fighting under the dragon banner stopped fighting, too tired and confused to continue on.

Merlin caught sight of Leon, still waging battle against the enemy forces that had come for Arthur. His stomach clenched tightly at the thought that Morgana knew that Arthur had suffered a mortal wound. He knew that if he didn't act quickly, that the young king would be killed by Morgana's hand. It was a death that wouldn't come quick enough.

Anger and grief flowed through him in torrents, and he felt his magic boil dangerously to the surface. With difficulty, he managed to keep everything in control. Now was not the moment to lose himself to emotion or to his most primal of instincts. This moment it was Arthur who was important. It was Arthur that needed to be protected and saved.

"Merlin, the Witch is coming!" Gwaine's voice yelled out. Merlin knew that his friend was near him, but his voice sounded strangely distant that the danger of his warning didn't even register. Within a minute, Gwaine had closed in on him, had pulled him away to where Arthur still lay, deathly pale and unmoving.

"You must get him away from here, Merlin." Gwaine's hand was tightly clenched on Merlin's arm as he pulled him towards the king' prone body. "Through whatever means possible, you have to get him out of Camelot. Do you understand me?"

For the first time since the battle began, Merlin caught sight of Gwaine's face. He was startled to see that his friend, who was a veteran of many battles, was shaking and that his face was as pale as death itself.

"The battle's lost then." He said tonelessly.

Gwaine sighed and gave him a sad smile. "We haven't lost yet. Arthur may be wounded, but he won't die unless he remains here. A battle is never lost when the enemy cannot find whom they seek." At Merlin's questioning look, Gwaine replied with urgency in his voice. "They want Arthur, Merlin. Morgana wants him so badly that she can barely control herself when she knows he's alive somewhere. She can never truly win without getting rid of the one person that she feels is a threat to her."

A man screamed on the other side of the crumbling wall. Gwaine made a noise in his throat, pulling Merlin down closer to the ground and whispering urgently in his ear. "Get him out of here, Merlin. Take him to safety before everything is lost. We can't afford to lose a great king to a monster that will never be defeated without him."

Merlin nodded his head, tears blinding his eyes as Gwaine stood up and pulled his great sword from his scabbard. He grabbed hold of Arthur's hand, feeling the coolness and knowing that it would be too late if he waited for much longer.

He turned to Gwaine who was watching him with a knowing look in his dark eyes. "What about you? I can't leave you here..."

"And I cannot allow you to stay. Now go, before it's too late."

"What will happen...?"

"I will find you. A true warrior always knows where to find his king," Gwaine stopped speaking as Morgana's angry scream was heard. She was on the other side of the crumbling wall, dangerously close but yet distant at the same time. Arthur's remaining soldiers were preventing her from entering the room where their king lay, and she had been wounded in the process. Gwaine cast a worried glance over his shoulder, but returned his attention back to Merlin when he saw that he had stood up to his feet. "And a true friend can always find what he seeks when he is lost. Now go, Merlin!"

Merlin grabbed for Arthur, feeling the heavy weight of an entire kingdom on his chest as his eyes glowed amber and disappeared with his king.


End file.
